Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20150714195902
"Du hast mich zurück gelassen ohne dass ich überhaupt wusste was los war!", sein Blick war voller Hass. Mei stand aufrecht und das Zittern hörte auf. Sie sagte nichts, sondern ließ ihn sich einfach seinen ganzen Frust von der Seele schreien. Sie wollte hören was er zu sagen hatte. "Ich war alleine als ich im Krankenhaus aufwachte und zwei Jahre älter! Niemand konnte mir sagen, was passiert war und als ich nach meiner Schwester, Amelia O'Neill fragte, weißt du, was sie mir sagten? Sie wüssten nichts von einer Schwester!! Es hätte mich nie einer Besucht und sie waren kurz davor die Geräte auszuschalten!! Ich war einsam! Verlassen! Und musste mich erstmal zurecht finden! Ich bin mittlerweile schon 15 und habe zwei Jahre meines gesamten Lebens verpasst! Und die dreizehn Jahre davor wurde ich auch nur belogen! Niemals wurde mir etwas über unser Familienerbe gesagt! Nie!! Dad trainierte immer pausenlos mit dir! Du wurdest zur halben Kampfmaschine und ich musste in meinem Zimmer sitzen oder im Internat und ordentlich meine Hausaufgaben machen!! Ich dachte mir 'Ach scheiß doch drauf. Fang ein neues Leben an!', aber ich konnte nicht! Ich musste dich noch einmal sehen. Meine ach so große Schwester, welche immer sagte, dass sie mich über alles liebt. Die immer für mich da sein wollte! Zu der ich aufgesehen habe und als Vorbild nahm!", mittlerweile rannen die Tränen unaufhörlich über seine Gesicht, während die seiner Schwester immer mehr verebbten. "Was ist!? Willst du nichts dazu sagen?! Du bist also wirklich so feige wie sie sagten!", er schrie so laut er konnte. Langsam ging das Mädchen auf ihren tot geglaubten Bruder zu. Ihre Mimik war wie verstenert und als sie vor ihm stand gab sie ihm mit voller Kraft eine Ohrfeige. "Welches Arschloch hat dir diesen Haufen von Lügen aufgetischt?!" - "Wie konnte-" Ihr Gesicht wurde immer finsterer und der Wind draußen nahm immer mehr zu. "Ich will die Namen haben!!", furchteinflößend zischte sie die Worte. Alex brach zusammen. Schockiert von der Dunkelheit in ihren Augen. Sein Atem ging schneller bevor er zur Antwort ansetzte. "E-einer nannte sich Baal... ein... ein anderer Loray... mehr weiß ich nicht! Aber sie haben mir alles erzählt! Sie meinten sie sein Jäger! Wie du und unsere Eltern!" "Klar... Jäger... das waren Dämonen du Vollidiot!! Haben sie jemals noch andere Namen genannt? Ich muss alles wissen!" "S-sie sprachen einmal von... von jemandem namens Warter... Welta... W-" - "Weatta..." "Ja genau...", seine Stimme wurde immer kleinlauter. Der Engel wandte sich ab und ging an Johnny vorbei die Treppe hoch. Der Winchester schaute verwirrt hinter ihr her und betrachtete dann den Jungen vor sich. "Erzähl mir was sie dir aufgetischt haben Junge.", ohne zu zögern reichte er Meis kleinem Bruder die Hand. Zögernd nahm Alex diese entgegen und ließ sich hoch ziehen. "Setz dich!", mit schroffer Stimme zeigte er auf den Stuhl. Nickend und ohne Widerworte begab er sich auf den Platz und begann ohne Aufforderung zu reden. "Als ich aufwachte rief ich eine Krankenschwester. Ich war verwirrt und konnte mich an kaum etwas erinnern. Ich fragte nach Amelia doch man sagte mir, dass nie jamand aufgetaucht sei. Ich musste noch eine Woche bleiben und dann sind zwei Männer aufgetaucht. Sie sagten mir, meine Schwester hätte mich einfach sterbend zurück gelassen. Dann sagten sie mir dass mich ein Vampir angegriffen hätte und dass alles was wir über das Übernatürliche wüssten, wahr sei. Erst wollte ich ihnen nicht glauben doch je mehr ich nachdachte, desto mehr verstand ich. Sie meinten sie währen Jäger und dass ich ihnen bedingungslos vertrauen könnte.", die ganze Zeit die er sprach, war sein Blick zu Boden gerichtet. "Es waren keine Jäger. Es waren bekannte Dämonen die gemeinsam mit Weatte sache machen. Sie sind die letzten denen man auch nur sein haustier anvertrauen sollte." "Sorry aber wer bist du eigentlich? Gehörst du zu dieser Gruppe mit der sie unterwegs ist?" Johnny zeigte kaum eine Regung. "Ich heiß Johnny Winchester. Und ich bin mit deiner Schwester zusammen. Und wenn ich dir eins sagen kann, dann dass sie die liebevollste, vertrauenswürdigste und sturste Person ist die es gibt. Und was ich noch weiß: sie liebt dich von ganzem Herzen! Und jetzt geh da hoch und lass dir von ihr die Wahrheit zeigen!", es war keine Bitte sondern schon ein Befehl. Der Junge am Tisch war so unsicher, so verwirrt und missverstanden, dass der Jäger merkte, es musste mal jemand auf den Tisch hauen. Zögernd stand der fünfzehn, fast Sechzehnjährige auf und ging in Richtung Treppe. Seine blauen Augen erfassten die Bilder im Aufgang. Von seiner Familie oder nur mit seiner Schwester. Der Weg nach oben schien sich vor seinen Augen immer länger zu ziehen.